headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Tremors 4: The Legend Begins (2004)
Tremors 4: The Legend Begins (previously known as Tremors: Original Showdown and also known as Tremors 4''or ''Tremors: The Legend Begins) is a 2004 direct-to-video western monster film directed S. S. Wilson, and was written by Brent Maddock, Nancy Roberts, and Wilson. It is the fourth film in the Tremors series of monster films and premiered on January 2nd, 2004 on the Sci-Fi channel. As a prequel to the earlier movies and tv series, it depicts the town of Rejection, which is the location that would later be renamed Perfection, the main setting for the first Tremors''film. It stars Michael Gross as Hiram Gummer, the great grandfather of the character Burt Gummer, who Gross portrayed in every other ''Tremors film. Contents show Plotedit In 1889, the site that would become Perfection Valley is home to the town of Rejection Valley. The inhabitants are completely dependent on the income from a nearby silver mine, when a hot spring causes Graboid eggs to hatch, resulting in the death of 17 miners. The mine's owner is Hiram Gummer, great-grandfather of Burt Gummer (Michael Gross). Hiram is a direct opposite of his descendant: he is a cold, lofty, well-mannered businessman with no experience in weapons or in any physical activity whatsoever (except bicycle riding, which quickly proves useless on the harsh terrain). He arrives in town to fix the problem, but finds he is in way over his head dealing with the larvae-like Graboids, which the town has dubbed "Dirt Dragons", when they attack his camp one night. One of his companions, Juan, kills one with a pick-axe, and the group barely gets away. Hiram calls for a gunfighter, Black Hand Kelly (Billy Drago). He promises Kelly all the silver he can carry once the mine is reopened, but has to give him his diamond cuff links and double eagle watch fob as a down payment for his services. While on the lookout for the creatures, they find the severed head of a resident who had not been seen in weeks. Hiram and Kelly do not get along well, though Kelly succeeds in conveying to Hiram some of his attitude towards firearms and life in general. Eventually Kelly is eaten alive but not before discovering that four of the creatures have hatched, minus the one that was killed by Juan. Hiram decides to abandon the town and leave the townsfolk to their fate: however, they force him to give them the silver mine, threatening to alert potential buyers to the danger if he sells it out from under them. In Carson City, Hiram hears a telegram revealing that the fully-grown Graboids have made it through the pass and are headed for the town. Changing his mind, he buys weapons and heads back to town to lead a last stand against the creatures. He apologizes to the townsfolk and says, "A friend once told me it is not important how you spend your money, it's how you spend your life." He then reveals that he sold his gold pocket watch to pay for the weapons. The town readies itself for a final showdown with the Graboids. Hiram uses a huge punt gun to blow a hole in one of the Graboids, killing it instantly, but a second one pulls the gun underground. Tecopa then attracts one of the Graboids by sticking a saw in to the ground and banging on it: when the Graboid rushes to eat him, it impales itself on the saw. The third and final Graboid grows wiser, however, and avoids all their traps. Hiram tricks it into coming to the surface and then attaches it by the tail to the wheel of a steam traction engine. The Graboid is reeled in and slammed against the wheel with such force that it is explosively decapitated on impact. With the creatures dead, the town decides to keep them secret out of fear that no one would settle in the area if their existence was known, and use the proceeds from the mine to pay for things for the people of the town. Hiram settles in Rejection (later renamed Perfection), building his home in the same place that his great-grandson Burt Gummer's would one day be. He is also given a Colt 1865 Gatling gun and begins target practice, enjoying it. This love for guns would be passed down in his family to Burt. Castedit * Michael Gross as Hiram Gummer * Sara Botsford as Christine Lord * Billy Drago as Black Hand Kelly * Brent Roam as Juan Pedilla * August Schellenberg as Tecopa * Ming Lo as Pyong Lien Chang * Lydia Look as Lu Wan Chang * Sam Ly as Fu Yien Chang * J. E. Freeman as Old Fred * Matthew Seth Wilson as Brick Walters * Dan Lemieux as Stony Walters * Don Ruffin as Soggy * John Dixon as Big Horse Johnson Production notesedit Firearms used in the filmedit Remington Mark IIIedit The Remington Mark III Single shot 10-gauge pistol was the only gun used in the film that was not historically accurate, being manufactured from 1915-1918. According to Stampede Entertainment "S. S. Wilson and Michael Gross loved it so much they decided to use it anyway". The handgun can be seen when Hiram gives it to Lu Wan to use in the final battle. However, Hiram calls it a "derringer". It is used by Lu Wan to blow the head off a tentacle of the graboid that attacks her on the wagon.1 Sharps 1874 Buffalo Rifleedit The Sharps 1874 Buffalo rifle was used by Juan in the final battle. It was 45-70 caliber but Hiram refers to as a .52 caliber in the film.2 Remington No. 1 Rolling blockedit The Remington No. 1 Rolling block used in the film fired 45-70 blanks, but was called a 45-120 in the film. Pyong Chang fires it from the back of the steam traction engine during the final battle.3 Colt Gatling Gunedit The Colt Gatling gun used in the film was a genuine antique 45-70 caliber Colt pre 1900. It was used by Hiram in the final scene of the movie.4 Punt Gunedit The Punt gun used by Hiram in the final battle was designed by prop master Bill Davis, weighing 94 pounds (43 kg) and measuring 8 feet 4 inches (2.54 m) long. The gun had a 2-inch (5.1 m) bore, which classifies it as an "A Gauge." According to Stampede Entertainment "The entire trigger assembly of the punt gun dropped down to allow the loading of the internal shotgun with triple load 12 gauge black powder blanks." In addition WD-40 was sprayed into the barrel before firing which would create extra smoke.5 Othersedit * Colt Single Action Army a.k.a. The Peacemaker - Used by Black Hand Kelly's as his weapon of choice * 1860 Henry repeating rifle - Used by Christine Lord * Smith & Wesson model 3 - Used by Old Fred * H & R Firearms single shot - Used by Fu Yien * Remington 1875 - Used by Tecopa * L.C. Smith Shotgun - Also used by Tecopa * Winchester 1873 - used by Big Horse Johnson * Winchester 1886 - Used by Juan and Black Hand Kelly in the "muling station" sequence * .22 caliber Sharps Pepperbox - Used by Hiram in the "muling station" sequence 6 Releaseedit This fourth installment in the Tremors series premiered on the Sci Fi Channel on January 2, 2004 at 8:00 PM. It was given a TV-PG rating for "some violence, and blood".[citation needed] Category:2000s films Category:2004 films